Intoxicated Ellie's Story
by DreadedDaylight
Summary: What happens when a normal girl logs onto a website one day to find a strange comment? It seems the comment leads to something she will never forget, and will change her life forever. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I looked out my window, sitting on the windowseal. _"BOOM!"_ the fireworks go again. I sigh, resting my head into the palm of my hand, letting out a deep sigh. Looking down at my feet, I smile to myself. I look straight ahead, as I slowly get up, and walk over to my bed. I plop onto it lazily, taking my laptop from under it. I log onto my account, and quickly click on the Google Chrome icon below, impatiently waiting for it to load up. I groan as it finally loads up. "Ugh, finally" I grunt to myself, in an impatient tone.

Clicking on the Quotev bar up, I log in with my Email and password, already getting a comment from an unknown user, saying; "Look in your kitchen." Their name was literally, "Unknown user". I giggle to myself, probably an eight year old child, right? I delete the comment from my profile completely, as I get another comment from the user. I sigh, as I read it. "Do it." How would they have known if I had not?

Grunting to myself, I respond, "Kid, leave me alone. I'd appreciate you to stop flooding my comments." I slowly begin to roll my cursor over to the post button, as they add another comment. "Don't you dare snap at me. Go look in your kitchen." I sigh, getting out of my bed. They probably wouldn't have left me alone, anyways, right?

I grab my iPad from beside my bed, and turn it on. As usual, log onto my Quotev account, waiting for my friends to get online. I got another comment from the Unknown user. "Stop switching devices, and go fucking look in your kitchen." Slightly freaked out that they had known, I figured I had no choice if I wanted them to stop spamming me.

I lazily slope out of bed, dragging myself to my door. I slowly open my door, and walk out into the hallway, pausing.

"Why am I following orders from someone who seems like a kid?" I giggle to myself at the thought, but sigh and continue on to the kitchen.

I place my hand on the wall, and spin into the kitchen. I look around, nothing there, until I feel a slight zap all across my body, and then it all went black.

I wake up, in a completely white room. I get up, but the room seemed endless. At one point, I just gave up, and literally fell on the floor purposely, twiddling with my fingers to try and entertain myself.

Well, that is, until a hand went over my eyes.

I gasp, until I hear a slight shh sound. Though I could not see because of the hand, I tightly closed my eyes. It felt as they were blindfolding me.

I was correct.

I couldn't hear anything. All I could hear were whispers coming from what seemed like a few people. The only thing I heard was _I don't know._

Literally.

I sigh. '_this is the end_'I think to myself, and sigh. I swallow the lump in my throat, before slowly getting up, as my legs wobble, and gulp once again, before quietly saying, "W-Where wh-where am am a-" I couldn't finish my sentence, I felt as I was about to fall to the ground.

I could feel pairs of eyes gaze upon my soul.

I feel the blindfold over my eyes with my hands, and tightly close my eyes, awaiting for something to happen.

Waiting.

Waiting.

_Still waiting._

Nothing happening.

I sigh in annoyance of the lack of motion, and bravely pull the blindfold off, thinking I'd probably regret it later.

I was right.

I regretted ever doing it.

My eyes hurt.

A tall slender man, in what seems a black tuxedo, fitted with a red tie, sat in front of me. The thing that threw me off was... his face. Or. His "faceless", as I can say.

It was just white. No eyes. No mouth. No nose. No ears.

Nothing.

"How're you here?" It's deep, scolding voice snapped at me. I was taken back, as my head backed up a little in the surprisement it could speak, seeing as it had no mouth.

"I-I..." I took a deep breath, and exhaled in and out. "I d-don't k-know. I felt a zap and I was 'teleported' here." Just then, I looked at my skin. It had become _a lot _paler than it was before.

He just 'looked' at me, bluntly.

"You should be dead, you know." He says plainly.

I shake my head.

"What?" I say, puzzled.

"I said," He says getting up, handing me a hand. "You should be dead, child." He 'looks' me straight in the eye, I could tell, and gestures me to take his hand. "Come with me. It's the only way in now, it's too late to go back." I nod, and take his hand. He notices it shaking. "Don't be afraid, we can't hurt you... Now anyways." I swallow the lump and my throat as I follow him into a somehow-just-appeared-wooded area.

"Welcome to your new home, child." He said, as if it were nothing.

I tightly shut my eyes, and listened as he opened the door.

This was going to be a long life.


	2. Chapter 2

The door slowly opens. "_CREEAK_" I hear it go. I look inside as I see disfigured _creatures. _I wince at them as they stare at me, and I look at my feet, shyly. "Now," The faceless creature said. "This is..." He looked at you. "You were intoxicated... correct?" I swallow the lump in my throat, and nervously nod. "...Intoxicated Ellie!" He says, with more optimisim in his voice. "But," He added on. "Just like everyone else, you may shorten it to Ellie, her name." I grinned a fake grin, and looked up a little more to get a glimpse of everyone in the room.

I just then get a thought in my head. It bursts out, "What about my family?" I plead, eyes tearing up. Everyone looks either away, or down. I knew what this meant. I sigh and look at the faceless man. "Oh!" He says. "Child, you can call me Slenderman." I nod. "Go upstairs, first room, we have everything set up for you." I start walking, heading upstairs, not bothering to look at anyone on the way.

I sigh, and barge through the first door as instructed. I sit on the already made bed, with a white comforter and black pillows. I put my hands on my face, feeling little to no texture. I was still wearing my headphones, but I noticed something... different. My eyes. They were black. My left eye had a red iris, and my right one had a green iris. I look down at my feet, nothing had changed there. I was still wearing my plain converse. I looked at my shirt, still wearing my plain white t-shirt. Still wearing my plain old jeans. But something different, I noticed, were my hands. I had faded pink claws. Was this why I had scratched myself so many times on accident? I shrugged. I turned around, and noticed black wings, but they were blood stained. I nodded. "This is a feature I like..." I mumble to myself, and go back to my door, placing my hand softly over the door nob. I take a deep breath in, and open the door, taking my breath out.

I slowly walk out into the hallway. I study the features carefully, the most obvious being the bright red carpet going down the stairs. The curtains hanging from the windows were clear, and drapes hanging from wall to wall, going in a pattern from seafoam green to teal. I slightly smile to myself, and thought '_Hey... Maybe this isn't going to be so bad... It looks a little comfortable... Now, all I have to really do is get used to their faces... and masks...' _I giggle, and head down the stairs slowly, counting them to distract myself.

I see the so called _Slenderman _making what seems of food. "Oh," He says. "Ellie. Well, since you're down here, I suppose you can tell us about yourself over Dinner." I nervously nod, biting my bottom lip. He sets down a plate of Spaghetti in front of each seat, and I see some of the creatures come in. A paticular one with a white mask, and painted lips of the color black, as well as eyes, tell Slenderman something. "Jeff... is er... on another Killing Spree..." I hear it say. Slenderman looks down and up. "Okay, child. You may sit down." The masked one nods and sits down in a middle dining seat.

The seats soon fill up, as Slenderman asks me to tell them about myself. I exhale in and out before saying, "Like what?" Surprisingly bluntly. "Well... We already know your name. Basic stuff, like your age, where you were born, favorite kind of things, hobbies, things like that." He couldn't smile, but if he could, he'd probably have the corniest smile ever.

I slowly nod, taking in one more deep breath. "W-Well, I was born in Louisiana, I'm f-fourteen years o-old, and I like to d-draw, w-write, p-play video g-games, listen t-to music, Basic t-things really, I really don't know what e-else to tell you... S-sorry." I tried not to stutter, but I was nervous. He 'looked' me straight in the eye, "Full name?" I gulped. "I-I'm not really comfortable giving that o-out." I tried to sound more understandable, but it was no use.

After telling them about myself, Slenderman asked the others to introduce themselves. The first thing to stand up was the one with the white Mask from earlier. "I'm Masky!" He said, almost like he was forcing a cheerful voice. I shrugged it off and smiled at him, though I couldn't tell if he was smiling back for obvious reasons. The next person to stand up had a blue mask, but it appeared to have no eyes painted on it, black ooze dripping from the black eyeholes. "I'm Jack-Er-Eyeless, Jack." He said, sitting down straight afterwards. The next person to stand up appeared to be cosplaying as Link from The Legend of Zelda. Messy blonde hair and all. The only thing different... was his eyes seemed to be black, with red irises. I shrugged it off, as he said. "I'm BEN." And lazily sat down back in his seat. I slightly smiled at him, before the next person hyperly stood up. He had chocolate brown hair, pale skin, wore Orange goggles, and what appeared to be a bandana on his mouth. "I-I'm Toby!" He said, waving at me. I smiled at him, before Slenderman instructed him to sit down. The last person to stand wore an Orange hoodie, but where his face should be, was all black, with red eyes, and a red stitched smile. "H-Hi, I'm H-H-H-Hoodie." I grinned at him before he nervously sat down.

I thought that was everyone. Well, until someone who I think was _**drunk **_barged through the door. He looked... different... and well... Scary. I backed up unknowingly, at his dark, omnius eyes, eyelids didn't appear to be there. He had a carved in smile, and wore a white, bloodstained hoodie. I swallowed the lump in my throat and started to pick at my food, as he slobishly sat down at the dinner table.


End file.
